1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for improving the safety, convenience and accuracy of the testing of autoclaves required by regulations for the treatment of Regulated Medical/Infectious Waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most regulating authorities require the periodic testing of autoclaves used for the treatment of Regulated Medical/Infectious Waste. The testing is to ensure that proper treatment, residence time, temperature and spore kill are taking place. Conventionally, the testing of an autoclave used for the treatment of Regulated Medical/Infectious Waste is widely preformed by placing biological indicators on top of a cart/bin of waste, subjecting the cart/bin of waste (which has the biological indicators placed on top thereof) to a treatment (e.g., exposure to steam, or exposure to steam and vacuum such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,815,851 and 6,867,393, both of which are incorporated herein by reference) in the autoclave, and then analyzing the biological indicators to determine if the waste has been properly treated. Because this practice readily exposes the biological indicators positioned on top of the waste to steam during the autoclave treatment, the biological indicators typically reflect that the autoclave treatment of the waste was successful (e.g., a “No Growth” test result). However, while this conventional testing method is safe and convenient, it is often lacking in accuracy in that it may provide a test result that is not reflective of the effectiveness of the treatment within (as opposed to on top of) the waste.